Confussed Hearts
by Wolfen Artist of HetaStuck
Summary: Ivan has been feeling odd around Yao lately. After Elizavetta gives him some advice he heads to Yao's place to talk. How will this end? How will Natalia react and who will end up hurt? Human names used, huge inudendos and of course IvanxYao cuteness enjE
1. Chapter 1

I have been very confused lately. There is someone that I know who always makes me feel very odd whenever I am around him. Whenever we are near each other I feel my body become very hot and I get this very odd fluttery feeling in my chest. My head begins to feel light and my breath becomes very fast. Whenever I see his face I feel very odd, I believe that this feeling is called being "happy". Even after he is gone, the feeling remains.

The strangest thing is that the "happy" feeling is familiar. It reminds me of the way I used to feel a long time ago. It reminds me of a warm sunny day, a large field of sunflowers. It is such a nice memory, so soft and warm. I have never told anyone about that memory, but this person always reminds me of it.

Oh…I should probably introduce myself shouldn't I? My name is Ivan Braginski, though I am more commonly referred to as Mother Russia or just Russia for short. The one who always gives me those odd feelings is Wang Yao, though you may know him as China. I don't know why he gives me these feelings, I'm very confused. I have decided to go to Toris and tell him about this, he will know what is wrong with me hopefully.

As I put on my gloves to leave I look out the window. The yard in front of my house is covered in new fallen snow. Suddenly I stop, I rush to the door and fasten all the locks and drop all three of the iron bolts across it. Just in time too, as a 110 pound Natalia slams into the door full force. I pull the curtain shut quickly before she sees me.

'Damn it,' I think, 'I have to go out the back door quickly before she breaks the door down.

I quickly grab my iron pipe and slip silently out the back door. I run until I reach my car. I started it and drive away as fast as I can. I look in the rearview mirror ad don't see her following me.

I slow the car and try to think of where I can go. Natalia would surely go to Toris's house to look for me first. I pull out my phone and dial his number. He picks up on the third ring.

"Hello," he says in his cheerful voice.

"Hello Toris. I need you to do me a favor," I say.

"Oh! Mr. Russia! Um…w-w-what do y-you n-need?" he says his voice shaking as it always does when I talk to him.

"Natalia is after me. I need you to keep her occupied for me for a couple of hours ok? And how many times have I told you just call me Ivan, no more of this Mr. Russia stuff."

"Natalia! B-but!"

"Think of it as a date with her ok?"

"Oh…ok I guess I can do that," he says calming down a bit.

"Thank you very much Toris. I am very grateful for this and will have to repay you somehow later," I say. I hang up and begin trying to think of a place where I can go and hide until Natalia calms down.

"Arthur would try to serve me his scones and everyone knows that Arthur's scones are deadly no matter who you are. Francis would merely try to grope me, and I hate Alfred," I say quietly to myself as I think.

"Hmm I wonder if I could go to Yao's house," I say then I think 'No! I feel so flustered and odd whenever I'm around him, but then again, where else do I have to go.'

I alter my course and turn onto a small back road. I can't use the main road between Yao's house and mine. If anyone saw me driving to Yao's house and Natalia got wind of it she would attack him without hesitation.

As I drive down the quiet road, calming down and organizing my thoughts. These feelings I get around Yao, what could they mean? I feel happy around him. I'm happy often, but this kind of happy is very different from the way I normally feel happy. It's so strange, but then it's not an unpleasant feeling. In fact I quite enjoy it. I love the feeling that seeing him smile gives me.

Suddenly I freeze, love…is that what this feeling is? It can't be, love doesn't feel like this, does it? Whenever Natalia says she loves me it makes me fear for my life and my vital regions. This feeling I have for Yao can't be love. Maybe I should ask someone about what love really is. But who can I call who knows about love and I can trust to not tell anyone about this? Francis is always talking about love, but I don't think I can trust him not to tell anyone. I know! I'll call Elizavetta, she has been in love before and I believe that she can be trusted to not tell anyone.

I pull my car over to the edge of the road and pull out my cell phone again. I think for a moment trying to remember her number. I dial it in and wait for her to pick up. I only have to wait for two rings before she picks up.

"Hello," I hear a voice say, though it doesn't belong to Elizavetta.

"Hello. Is this Elizavetta's number?" I ask wondering if I dialed the wrong number.

"Yeah she's out in the garden, do you want me to go get her? Who should I tell her is calling?" The voice says and I recognize the voices as belonging to Gilbert.

"It's Ivan, Please tell her that it is very important."

"Oh! Ivan! I didn't recognize you voice. I'll go get her right now," he says and then there's a short silence.

"Hello?" a different voice says, this one ids definitely Elizavetta's.

"Elizavetta I need to speak to you about something really important," I say, "can you make Gilbert leave or something? I'd rather he not hear what I want to speak to you about."

"If you want, ok," she says and I hear quiet talking for a bit.

"He went back inside the house. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Ivan?"

"Elizavetta what does it feel like to be in love with someone?"

"WHAT!" She cries and I hear a crash.

"Elizavetta! Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry you shocked me- No I'm ok Gilbert I just dropped a flower pot, I'm not hurt- sorry Ivan. Gilbert heard the pot break. Anyway why do you want to know what love feels like?" she says sounding a little concerned.

"Well the only kind of love I've ever experienced is that love that Natalia shows me and that makes me fear for my vital region. I was wondering if that is the only kind of love that there is in the world?" There is silence for a bit before she speaks.

"Well…um…There are lots of different kinds of love in the world. The love that Natalia feels, well it's a bit of an extreme love. But there's the love you would feel for a friend, the love you would feel for your family, and the love you would feel for your lover who more often than not is your partner, spouse or significant other."

"What exactly does the love for a lover feel like?" I ask very curious about this.

"Well…Um…," Elizavetta stutters.

"Well tell me what it would feel like when you were married to Rodrick and you would be in the same room together?"

"Well back when I still loved Rodrick I'd feel very happy and my chest would feel very fluttery. I'd get warn and I'd feel very light-headed sometimes." AS she describes it to me I begin to feel more and more shocked. It's the same way I always feel around Yao, Does this mean that these feelings I have for Yao are feeling of Love?

"Ivan? Ivan? Are you still there?" Elizavetta's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine Elizavetta can I trust you to never tell a soul as long as you live?" I ask her. I need to be sure that I can trust her before I tell her.

"Of course Ivan, I would never tell a soul if someone entrusted me with a secret. Is everything ok?" she says sounding worried.

"Elizavetta…"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm in love with Yao."

"…" There is silence for a long time.

"Elizavetta?"

"Yes, sorry. Ivan, are you serious? Like you just want him to become one with you right?" Elizavetta says, her voice starting to sound shaky.

"No the way you felt with Rodrick that you were just describing to me, that's exactly how I feel whenever I'm around Yao," I tell her just as shaken as she is if not more.

"Ivan that's wonderful! You should tell him!" she says sounding happy.

"But how and I supposed to tell Yao how I feel? I'm much too afraid. Also if Natalia ever found out that I love Yao and not her she'd kill him without a moment's thought. She'd only see him as an obstacle," I say beginning to get very flustered.

"IVAN!"

"Yes," I say my voice sounding meek.

"Calm down and take deep breaths ok," Elizavetta tells me.

"Okay," I reply slowing down my breath.

"Listen, I'll take care of Natalia ok? You just tell Yao how you feel ok? If you really love him as much as you say you do then Yao should know. If you don't act quickly then you'll miss your chance," she tells me.

"But what am I supposed to say to him?"

"The truth, it's that simple. Just tell him what's in your heart and how you feel."

"Okay, but Natalia," I say again remembering my psychotic sister.

"Like I said already, I'll take care of her. Toris likes her right?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Then I'll see if I can't convince her to like him instead and don't worry, I sweat on my honor as a nation, I will not tell a soul about your secret," Elizavetta says assuring me of her secrecy.

"Thank you so much Elizavetta. I owe you big time for this."

"It's no trouble at all. It's my pleasure to help in any way that I can. Now where is Natalia now?"

"She's either still trying to get into my house or she's at Toris's house. I asked him to see if he could keep her occupied. Oh and if you need to you may tell Toris about my secret," I tell her.

"Are you sure that you're ok with him knowing of it Ivan," she asks me.

"Yes, Toris can be trusted," I say. "Thank you so much Elizavetta."

"Again it's no problem," she says. "I'm going over to Toris's house no to find Natalia. You go to Yao's house and tell him how you feel."

"Okay," I say and hang up. I take a deep breath and begin to drive again. As I drive I try to plan out what I'm going to say to Yao.

Before I realize it the trees lining the road change to bamboo stalks and I see Yao's house in the distance. I pull my car into the small area he keeps open for when other countries visit. I park my car and am about to get out. I reach for my iron pipe when I stop.

'Should I bring my pipe? I ever feel like myself unless I have t with me. On the other hand, seeing that I have it may frighten Yao,' I think to myself; debating whether or not I should bring it with me or not.

I decide in the end to bring it with me but to ask Yao if there is someplace I can put it as a sign of trust.

I walk up to the door and knock. I wait patiently, a thousand thoughts running through my head as I rush to decide what I'm going to say to Yao. The sound of the doorknob turning brings me out of my thoughts.

As Yao opens the door, all thoughts of what is was going to say evanesce from my mind as soon as I see his wonderful face.

"What do you want aru," he says sounding slightly annoyed. He has a slight pout on his face which is adorable. HE's in a loose fitting kimono and is rubbing sleep from his eyes; his hair messed up as if he just woke up.

"U…hello Yao," I say.

"Oh! Ivan! I'm terribly sorry. I didn't recognize you at first. Why are you here aru," he says, startled as he realizes that it's me.

"Natalia is hunting me down," I tell him and a look of pure fear overtakes his face. "Don't worry Toris and Elizavetta are keeping her busy at Toris's house, and if she does come here I'll leave so that she won't bother you. I just need a place to stay for a bit. Is it ok if I stay here?"

"Um…sure if you really want to aru," he says as he eyes my iron pipe nervously.

"Oh! Do you have some place that I may out this during my time here?"

"What! You would trust me to put your pipe somewhere where you won't see it aru," he says shocked.

"Of course I trust you Yao."

"Um ok aru," he says taking my pipe and leading me to his living room. He goes down another hallway to put my pipe away somewhere.

I look around the room. I've only been in it 2 times before now. Once when I first meet him, and a second time when Alfred asked me to give Yao a ride to an Allies meeting.

It is a simple room, tatami mats cover the floor and there is a low couch which sits before a low table. On the table are a few books, a remote for the small television that sits in the corner, and a pad of paper with notes on it. On the walls of the room are paintings on scrolls. On eon wall is a sliding door.

I open it and find a lovely garden of stones, water, and sand. I sit on the porch area that runs along the side of the house on my knees the way I see Yao do often. It's a very calm place, though it's somewhat strange. Gardens like this one and rooms like the one I just came from are Japanese in origin if I'm correct. It's odd that Yao would have them.

As I sit I begin to grow calmer and I think again of how I'm going to tell Yao I love him. I'm so nervous, it's an unpleasant feeling that I don't like.

"Ivan? Where did you go aru," I hear Yao saying, His voice so wonderful on my ears.

"I'm out here. I look out and saw your garden. It's very nice. It's very peaceful here," I call to him.

"Oh here you are. Thank you, Kiku did it for me as a gift after my house burned down due to Arthur using my kitchen to make scones. He designed the whole house, which is why it's Japanese in style instead of Chinese," he says sitting on his knees nest to me about three feet away. I feel my heart beating fast in my chest.

'I should tell him now. Who knows when I'll get another chance to be alone with him like this,' I think to myself. I take a deep breath and begin to speak.

"Um…Yao…I have something I want to tell you. It's not about business or anything and it's not something that I can easily say. This is very personal," I say.

"Ok well what is it," he asks and I notice that he is shaking slightly.

"Yao are you ok?" I ask concerned.

"Oh! I'm fine, just a bit cold."

"Here," I say and I remove me large coat and drape it over his thin shoulders. It's a thick coat of wool and is very warm. I wear it to stay warm during the cold Russian winters. Yao shudders slightly at my touch. Seeing it saddens me because I know he is afraid of me. I don't like that I scare him, I love him dearly and knowing I scare him cuts me deeply.

I look at him, tracing his face with my eyes. His smooth cheeks, small nose, almond shaped eyes, his soft lips; every bit of him is so perfect. I want to give myself to him.

"Ivan I'm fine. You shouldn't take your coat off. You'll be cold now and I don't want that," Yao says trying to give my coat back to me.

"I won't be cold. All I need is you to be happy and I'll be as warm as a summer's day," I say, surprising myself with how easily the words are coming.

"Ivan what is going on? What do you mean all you need is for me to be happy? You're not making any sense at all aru," he says getting more and more flustered.

I watch him, the more flustered he becomes, the more adorable he seems. Suddenly I notice something over his shoulder that catches me off guard. There, at the end of the porch in Yao's garden, is a patch of sunflowers.

"Yao...why do you have sunflowers in your garden?"

"Wha-," he freezes, staring at my looking at me in horror as if some big secret of his had been discovered.

"Yao, do you hate me?" I ask facing forward, staring out at the garden. I'm afraid that if I look at him I won't be able to hold myself back.

"Ivan...I don't hate you. How can you think I hate you aru?"

"Because I know that you fear me and I know that you hate being around me and...And I don't want that! I don't want you to fear me Yao," I say my voice growing quiet as I say the last sentence.

"I don't hate you Ivan. It's true that you are scare at times, but I don't mind it too much. I know that you aren't a cruel-hearted person...or at least I would like to hope so aru," Yao says and even without looking at him I can tell that he is watching me. I can feel his eyes upon me.

"You really don't hate me? But everyone hates me...no one has ever been able to love me. I'm big scary Ivan who scares everybody and who nobody wants to be around."

"That's not true! I don't hate you Ivan! Even when you're scary I don't mind it too much because I know that you're really a nice person. I don't want you to think that everyone hates you because I don't hate you. Please look at me Iva. I want to see your face aru," Yao cries out cutting me off. His words shock me. I thought Yao hated me like everyone else.

"Please why won't you look at me Ivan aru?" Yao says his voice sounding hurt. I feel his thin hands grasp my arm. I'm even more shocked by his touch then his words. He's actually touching me willingly. No one has even done that before besides my sisters and its rare even for them.

I turn my head and look at Yao shocked. He's staring up at me with his large brown eye looking up into my violet ones.

"Yao," I say quietly, I reach my hand out and place it on Yao's cheek and I feel him stiffen up at my touch. I take me hand away quickly, not wanting him to be scared.

"Yao, I want you to know something very Important. I've felt this way for so long but I haven't told you because I myself didn't know what to think of these feelings. It's not until recently that I realized what they mean."

"What is tit Ivan? Please tell me what it is that is weighting down so heavily upon your heart aru," he says.

I turn to Yao and touch his cheek softly staring deep into his eyes as I cradle his face in my palm very gently.

"Yao, I love you. I've loved you for so long. I know that there's a very large chance that you will be disgusted by this and push me away and never wish to speak to me again, but I want you to know how I feel."

I stay still waiting for Yao's reaction. We sit still for what seems like ages. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest louder and louder until I'm sure that Yao can hear it too, He just stares at me looking shocked. A thousand thoughts run through my head. He says not a single word I worry that I should not have said it. I begin to think that I should leave. I turn and begin to get up.

"I'm sorry. I should not have said such things. I'll leave now," I say but as I start to stand I feel a small hand grab the back of my shirt.

"Ivan, don't go aru," he says keeping a tight grip on my shirt back.

I don't move. I stay still, kneeling on one knee, my back to Yao. Neither of us makes a sound foe quite a while. The only sounds around us are those of the birds chirping overhead and the water in the garden splashing softly.

"Yao...," I say softly, breaking the silence at last as I sit back down, my back still facing his. I hear Yao's kimono rustle as he moves. I feel him wrap his thin arms around me and lay his head on me back. I stay perfectly still, afraid that if I move, he'll disappear.

"Ivan I don't want you to leave, not after you've finally said the words that I've been longing to hear you say for such a long time. For so many centuries I've wanted you to say those words. I've been so patiently waiting for you. Now that you've finally said them, I'm so very happy. I love you too Ivan, with all of my heart. I've loved you for so long and I never want to be without you again aru."

He grips me tightly. I turn around so that he is hugging my chest and he sits in my lap and hold him closely to my chest. I pick up my coat that had fallen off of Yao's shoulders and drape it around his thin frame and wrap him up in my arms.

"Yao I love you and I promise I will protect you and I won't ever let you go," I say quietly stroking Yao's raven black hair.

"O Ivan I've loved you for so long aru. I'm so happy right now. Whenever you were near me before, I would be so happy, but when you were away from me I felt so lonely and cold. That's why I planted the sunflowers. They remind me of you and they make me feel like you're with me just like I dreamed that you would be," Yao says snuggling close into my chest.

"I'm so happy that you feel this way. I was worried that you would be afraid of me if I confessed and run away from me," I tell him hugging him tightly.

"I do fear though," Yao says sitting up to look into my eyes which are now full of sadness," I do not fear you Ivan. I fear that this is all merely a dream and that I will wake you and you will disappear," he presses hard into me again gripping me tightly as if terrified that I might vanish at any moment.

I hold Yao tighter to me and say," this is not a dream Yao. I promise you, this is real, I'm here and I love you with all of my heart," as I whisper the words into his ear he grips my shirt tighter.

"Prove it Ivan. Prove to me that this is all real and that you won't vanish," he says softly.

I pull him away from me and look at his eyes and in surprise find them full of tears. It breaks my heart to see him crying. I want to protect Yao and never let anyone make him cry.

"Yao," I whisper softly surprising even myself with how soft my voice is. I stroke Yao's cheek softly with my fingertips. I lean in very slowly not wanting to spook him. As I bring me face closer to Yao's my heart begins to race again. I stop about three inches from Yao's face. I can feel that warmth of Yao's breath on my face and my violet eyes are staring deep into his brown ones.

I whisper, "Yao here is your proof. I will never leave you. I will stay by your side and I will never let anyone hurt you as long as I am alive."

I then lean closer and press our lips together and kiss him softly. We stay like that for long time. After what feels like a lifetime, our lips separate and we sit together leaning our foreheads against one another's.

Yao looks up at me and smiles. That is the smile that brings more warmth and love into my heart then I can even recall feeling before. He wraps his arms around my neck and kisses me again. This time his kiss is more passionate and I put my hands on his waist and pull him as close to me as possible. We press together kissing fiercely.

I know that if we are to keep going that I will no longer be able to control myself and won't be able to stop, even if Yao asks me to. My longing for Yao will soon overtake me. My hands run over Yao's back pressing him into me. My hands travel further down his back and I realize what I'm doing. As soon as I do, I stop and pull Yao away from me, holding him at arms-length. I look down ashamed at myself for what I was about to do to Yao. Yao watches me, we're both panting slightly. My face burns with shame. I don't want to scare him away. I feel a hand on my cheek. I look at Yao tears pricking my eyes. "Ivan what's wrong aru?" Yao asks, "Is everything ok? Why did you stop?"

"I stopped because of what I was about to do. I'm ashamed of myself Yao. I can't control myself around you. I'm scared of what I may do to you if we continue. I'm afraid that I'll lose control of myself and won't be able to stop. I would ever be able to forgive myself if I ever hurt you," I say as my eyes fill with tears and which roll down my cheeks and fall into my lap.

I feel Yao's thin hand on my cheek. I lift my face to look at him and when Yao sees my tears he gasps softly in shock.

"Ivan, please don't ry. I want to be with you. I love you Ivan, I want to be yours and yours alone," he says kissing me I pull him away I don't want him to be hurt by my hands.

"Please Ivan I want this as much as you do. Just let it happen."

I look at Yao and see that his eyes are full of unconditional love and trust. I sigh and give in knowing that I won't be able to resist him.

"As you wish but promise me that if I hurt you in any way at all that you will do whatever it takes to bring me to my senses. Kick Me., bite me, hit me, whatever it takes. Do whatever you have to. Don't worry about hurting me, I won't be hurt ok? Do you understand?" I say looking deep into his eyes.

"I understand," Yao says and begins to kiss me again.

I bring Yao close to me once more and he kisses me with love and passion. I feel my body getting excited as I run my hands along his back. His hands fumble to take my shirt off. I remove if tor him and pull at the strip of cloth holding his kimono closed. It loosens and I slide it off of Yao's shoulders. I run my hands over his shoulders, feeling how smooth his skin is.

I feel myself beginning to lose control. My lust for this small man before with the most beautiful face in the word begins to take control. I run my hands on Yao's chest as Yao lets out a soft moan. I say a silent prayer in my mind that I won't hurt him. Then my mind goes blank.

When you love someone dearly,

Hold them close and don't let anyone steal them away from you,

But don't hold them too tightly lest they begin to yearn for their freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so finally here's the second part. Hope you guys like it and thank you so much for yours favorites. It means so much to me when you guys review my stuff and let me know what you think. So please continue it. I hope that you like it and don't kill me if you don't like the pairing. **

**Warning: Implied Yaoi, fluff, Natalia and her knives, blood, injury, and a good bit of fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do no town the characters or Hetalia. All rights belong to Hidakez Himaruya. I just enjoy writing about them.**

**Enjoy **_**^-^**_

I awake some time later to find myself lying in a soft bed in an unknown room. I look around and see that Yao is laying nest to me. My arm is around him and his head is lying on my chest as he sleeps quietly.

His face looks so peaceful without the lines of worry that are always upon it. His raven hair splayed out around him. Stray strands fall across his face. I brush them out of his face and tuck them behind his ear. As I do this I notice bluish and purple marks on Yao's neck and shoulders. I move the bed sheet and see his arms and chest are covered in more bruises.

I burn with shame and anger at myself for hurting him. I run my fingers over his skin lightly as I stare in sadness at what I did. I notice my scarf on the ground next to the bed. I pick it up and gently lift Yao's head. I wrap my scarf around his neck and lay his head back down gently. I kiss his forehead and hold him until he wakes. He mummers and his eyes flutter open.

"Good morning Yao," I say my voice as soft as feathers, not wanting to startle him.

He yawns and stretches his arms. He smiles as he blinks sleep out of his eyes. He cuddles closer to me and says, "Good Morning. Did you sleep well aru?"

"Yes," I say, looking sadly at his bruises.

He notices my staring and follows my eyes. He sees the bruises and quickly says,"It's ok Ivan. I never felt any pain aru."

"But I hurt you Yao. I'm horrible if I can't even keep myself from hurting those who I love," I look away ashamed.

"But I never felt any pain. All I felt was the pleasure and happiness of you holding me and becoming one with you," Yao says, "I love you Ivan and being with you the way we were last night makes me happier than I've ever been in my life. So don't be so hard on yourself, please aru."

"Ok, but at least let me put ointment on them ok?" I say wanting to repent for what I did.

"Ok," he says and tries to get up but falls back down holding his waist, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Aru! I'm all sore from last night."

"It's ok. I'll bring you some clothes to wear and then I'll bring you something to wear and then I'll bring you something to eat," I say and I get him a pair of underwear and a pair of western style pajamas that I find in his dresser. I kiss him quickly and get dressed and go to his kitchen to make so breakfast.

I find just enough ingredients to make him a Russian breakfast. While I'm cooking I hear scratching at the front door. I freeze recognizing it instantly.

_ Oh no! Natalia! I she finds out about me and Yao she'll attack him! _I turn off the stove and sprint down the hallway to the door. However before I get there I hear it break down and there are swift heavy footsteps that head directly to the bedroom. Shit! Yao's wearing my scarf! She'll kill him if she sees it!

I burst into the bedroom to find Natalia standing menacingly with her knives, three in each hand held between her fingers, towering over Yao who is on the bed, frozen in terror.

"You…,"Natalia hisses in a voice that could scare the devil himself, "you, what did you do to my brother? What kind of magic did you use to hypnotize him? That's the only way he could ever give you his scarf."

"I didn't do anything," Yao cries in terror cowering from her, "It was wrapped around my neck when I woke up. Ivan came over ere and confessed of his own free will! I didn't do anything to him at all!"

"LIES! YOU CURSED HIM SOMEHOW YOU DEMON! THERES NO WAY HE WOULD EVER LOVE ANYONE OTHER THAN ME!" She screams at him and takes a menacing step towards him.

"Natalia, He's not lying. I came here of my own accord and told him I love him because that is how I feel," I say calmly, keeping my voice level as I walk into the room and place myself between her and Yao.

"Brother what's wrong with you? You love me remember?" She says as if trying to bring me to my senses.

"Natalia I love Yao not you. My heart is with Yao and no one else," I say calmly trying to explain to her and make her see the light.

"NO! NO! NO! I won't accept this! You're meant to love me! ME! And no one else!" She screams hysterically. She looks at Yao; the look on her face is one of pure and utter hatred.

"Natalia be mad at me not Yao. I have fallen in love with Yao of my own decision," I say but her eyes stay locked on Yao.

"You…you caused this. I will never forgive you for this, for stealing my brother from me. DIE!" She screams and lunges at Yao as fast as lightning trying to pierce him with her knives.

My instincts take over and in an instant I'm in front of Yao with my arms spread as her three blades sink themselves into my chest. Time seems to slow down as I watch the look on Natalia's face changes from one of hysterical rage to shock as I guard Yao and then terror as I become impaled on her knives. She releases them and covers her mouth with her hands in horror. I hear Yao screaming behind me, "NO! IVAN!"

I fall back onto the bed as a scarlet stain grows on my shirt, flowering out from the knives protruding from my chest. Yao is kneeling over me yelling at Natalia to call an ambulance. She runs out of the room, whether to go get help or to run away I don't know.

I reach up and stroke Yao's cheek. He's sobbing hard, begging me to hold on. My eye site begins to fail as my vision fades in and out of focus. I begin to feel more and more light-headed.

Tears stream down Yao's face as he sobs. I try to tell him no to cry and that I'll be alright but when I open my mouth and try to speak I merely cough up blood.

Someone else runs into the room but I lose consciousness before I can see who it is.

_Life is precious_

_Especially the life belonging to those you love._

I come to a while later and Find myself lying in a hospital bed. There is a nurse standing at the corner of the room. She turns and jumps in surprise when she sees that I'm awake.

"Oh! You're awake I see. The doctor didn't expect you to wake up for quite a while…if ever," she says.

"Please can I have some water?" I ask my parched lips cracking as I speak.

"Certainly," she says and pours me a glass from a pitcher which sits on the side table. She hands it to me and I drink it slowly. When I finish she places the cup back on the side table. Since my throat is no longer quite so dry I find I can speak much easier.

"Where is Yao?" I ask.

"Oh, the people who brought you here are being questioned on what exactly happen and how you were injured. They're using one of the empty rooms in the hospital somewhere. The one with the long black hair refused to leave you. It took quite a while just to get him to let us treat your wounds and when the police tried to force him to leave he threw quite a fit. He nearly gave to of the officers concussions," she says laughing. I laugh with her as I picture Yao trying to fight with a police officer.

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain shoot through me, resonating out from the middle of my chest. I groan and the nurse rushes forward to check the monitors that I've hooked up to.

"Be carful... You are in a very fragile state sir. I think I should give you some more anesthetics to put you back to sleep," she says as she examines the monitors.

"No, I don't want anesthetics. I want to see Yao," I tell her sternly.

"But sir," she says, but stops when she sees my face. She can tell from the look in my eyes that she won't be able to persuade me to do any different.

"I'll go tell them that you're awake and bring them him. However if I think that you are getting too worked you I will send them away and put you under anesthetics again. Do you understand?" she says very sternly looking back at me with a stern look on her face.

"I understand, no please bring them here," I reply.

She leaves the room and I lie in the bed and wait patiently. I lift the hospital gown and see my chest in covered in bandages. I press a button on the side of the bed which brings the bed up so that I'm in a sitting position and recover my chest with the gown. I don't want Yao to see me in such a pitiful state so I try to make myself look as dignified as I can. Yet I still feel like something is missing. Suddenly I realize that my scarf is gone. Yao must still have it.

I hear the door open and I turn to see Yao in the doorway staring at me; my scarf is still around his neck. His eyes are bloodshot and there are large dark bags beneath them that tell me that he hasn't slept in quite a while and that he has been crying.

His eyes fill with more tears and they begin to flow down his cheeks. He rushes towards me and practically tackles me. He wraps his arms around my neck and sobs into me. His face buried into the base of my neck.

I pout my arms around him and stroke his hair. I hold him close and comfort him. Shhh. Shhhh. Shhh. It's ok. I'm right here. I'm ok. Everything is going to me fine Yao. I promise. It's going to be alright," I whisper to him.

The nurse moves in and says," Sir Mr. Braginski is currently in a very fragile state. I cannot allow him to become too excited." I hold up a hand and stop her. "Its fine, I am feeling alright and I shall inform you as soon as I begin to feel otherwise, but for now let us be please," I say keeping my voice level. Yao takes my scarf off and wraps it around my neck.

I notice movement over his shoulder and see Elizavetta in the doorway. She moves aside so that I can see behind her. Standing behind her is Natalia, Toris is besides her with his arm around her shoulders and he's holding her hand. Gilbert is on her other side with his hand on her back. Her hair is a mess and blood is splattered on her white apron. Her eyes are bloodshot and she looks awful. She's deathly pale and looks more fragile that I think I've ever seen her.

Yao stands as she enters and places himself between me and her.

"Yao," I say softly looking gat him. One look at my face is enough to show him me thoughts. He sighs and moves to the other side of the bed. He places a hand on y shoulder.

"Come here Natalia, I say quietly. She looks away and tries to turn and run but Toris holds her shoulders tightly and strokes her arm and says, "It's ok Natalia," in a soft, tender voice, the likes of which I have never heard him use.

Toris and Gilbert lead her forward until she's at my bedside. I reach out my hand and place it on her cheek. Tears are swelling up in her eyes and one begins to roll down her cheek. I wipe it away with my thumb. She's looking down, unable to look at me. I lift her face and look her in the eyes.

"Natalia, it's ok. I'm alright. Do not cry please. I do not like t see you so sad," I say, my voice tender and gentle as if I'm speaking to a scared puppy.

"Ivan how can you forgive her? After what she did to you!" Yao cries out in shock.

"Yao, please! I do not blame Natalia for what happened. I know that she did not mean to hurt me and I can see that she greatly regrets what she did. I can tell that all she wants is to be forgiven and to repent for what she did, am I correct Natalia?" I say, keeping my voice calm and soft.

She doesn't speak, she merely nods her head. She brings her hand up and holds my hand fast to her cheek.

"Then I shall not deny you my forgiveness. Now Natalia, please listen to me. I love you, but you are my little sister. You are dear to me, however I only feel for you as a sister, not a lover. I love Yao as a lover. I realize that this fact hurts you but it is the truth and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for hurting you. I do not feel for you in that way. Do you understand?" I ask her quietly, silently praying that she does.

More tears begin to roll down her cheeks and she begins t sob. She throws her arms around my waist and sobs into me.

"O moj brat, thank you. I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it all back. O Ivan!"

She just sobs and sobs. I pat her head and stroke her hair until she is done crying.

"Better?" I ask as she stands and wipes tears from her eyes with a small smile on her lips.

"Yes much. Thank you brother," she says and Toris steps forward and places an arm around her shoulder. She looks back at him and smiles at him, giving him a hug.

"Natalia!" I gasp as I stare at the two of them in disbelief. She's never hugged anyone other then me or our older sister.

"It's ok brother. When you were asleep, Toris was there for me. I kept trying to push him away, but the more I pushed him away the harder he would try to stay close and help me. I'm truly great full for him. I never noticed it before, but he is a very kind person at heart. I guess my blind love for you kept me from seeing that," Natalia explains, giving Toris a small smile.

"Ivan, I want to know if you approve of this. I mean, she's your little sister, and I want to make sure that ok with me being with her," Toris say, being much bolder than I believe he's ever been.

I am thoroughly shocked; I merely stare at them with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Then my face breaks into a huge smile. I'm overjoyed that Natalia has found someone wonderful to be with who can return her love. I'm even happier that that someone is Toris because I trust him.

"Of course I'm ok with it. I'm so happy for you both. I wish you many years of happiness together. You have my blessings," I tell them, seeing them both physically relax.

I take Yao's hand and pull him down to kiss his lips. His face turns bright red and we all laugh.

For a moment, everything is peaceful in the world.

Author's note: So yeah, at least two maybe three months after writing it I finally have the end of my YaoxIvan fan fiction up. Much to the annoyance of my younger brother, I find this couple adorable and love it so much. I can't count the number of times he has insulted me or threatened me over me making Russia gay. Honestly I don't care and as long as I have readers who enjoy what I write then I shall continue it.

I hope that you guys enjoyed this and that you will give me lots of feedback on what you think. And before anyone even mentions it I apologize for Belarus being so OOC at the end. It was the only way I could think to wrap this up. Also I do NOT support the BelarusxLithuania pairing; Lithuania is Poland's 100%. I only put her with him so that she would have a reason to not go after Russia anymore. However despite that I hope that you guys still like it and I can't wait to hear what you guys think. Thank you for putting up with me being so slow at updating this, I'm a super big procrastinator and I've been worrying about my other fan fiction. Thank you for putting up with it and please review and give me your feedback. Now on to the next big story.


End file.
